Kid Paddle (Série)
Thématique Cette série présente les aventures d'un jeune garçon nommé Kid Paddle fan de jeux vidéo, qui a tendance à confondre les univers de ces jeux avec le monde réel. Il apprécie particulièrement les jeux vidéo et les films « gores », comme il les qualifie lui-même avec délectation. On notera, par exemple, la récurrence des tentatives de Kid, et de ses acolytes Big-Bang et Horace pour tenter d'aller voir des films qui leur sont interdits à cause de leur jeune âge (des films aux noms prometteurs en matière de répugnant comme La crème anglaise était du pus, La cervelle est vivante ou encore Autopsie sur sujet vivant). Des tentatives d'une certaine ingéniosité (comme celle de monter les uns sur les autres en dessous d'un long manteau pour mesurer la taille requise) qui se soldent toutes par des échecs causées, soit par la maladresse de Horace, soit par les bavardages du caissier, soit par ses mésaventures en rapport avec ces films d'horreur, etc. On notera dans les premiers albums des références à des jeux existants réellement, références qui disparaîtront au fur et à mesure de la série. Ainsi, Kid a pu s'adonner à des jeux comme SimCity, A Link to the Past, Aero the Acro-Bat, Aladdin, Cool Spot, Tiny Toon Adventures, Ecco the Dolphin, Goblins 3 ou encore Flashback, jeu qui bluffe Kid par sa technique d'animation, effectivement très avancée pour l'époque et qui fut l'un de ses atouts majeurs. Naissance d'un personnage Le personnage de Kid Paddle apparaît pour la première fois le 11 août 1993 dans le magazine Spirou (no 2887), en marge de la rubrique Shazam, présentant les jeux vidéo du moment. Son nom n'est pas donné : on trouve juste un texte à côté de l'illustration : « Qui c'est celui-là ? Dans trois semaines, il apprend à se servir d'une console ! ». La semaine suivante, on le retrouve, toujours en marge de la rubrique Shazam, dans une illustration où il se trouve séparé de sa console de jeux par divers obstacles tout droit sortis de divers jeux vidéo (bombes, piques et monstres). Le texte à côté précise : « Il n'a plus que deux semaines pour déjouer tous ces pièges ! ». Encore la semaine suivante, on le retrouve, toujours en marge de Shazam, complètement emmêlé dans les fils de sa console. Shazam, le personnage de Mauricet qui illustrait jusqu'alors la rubrique, le regarde d'un air narquois et commente : « Et c'est "ça" qui va prendre la relève?!… ». Et effectivement, lors du numéro 2890 du 1er septembre 1993 , la rubrique Shazam devint Pas de Joystick pour Kid Paddle. Adieu donc Shazam et place à Kid, dont chaque planche illustre un des trois jeux vidéo présentés dans la rubrique par Patrick Pinchart. Mais Midam, qui n'est pas un fan de jeux vidéo, prend cette rubrique comme une opportunité de se faire un nom, car comme il le déclare, « j'aurais pu animer la rubrique cuisine et Kid se serait probablement appelé Kid Chantilly. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était raconter des histoires. » La rubrique sera par la suite renommée Labo Kid, tandis que les planches de Kid Paddle se font de plus en plus indépendantes de la rubrique elle-même qui disparaîtra d'ailleurs de Spirou à partir du numéro 2992, le 16 août 1995. Maintenant, lors des représentations de scènes tirées du jeu vidéo, ce n'est plus le dessin de Kid qui représente le héros, comme c'était le cas auparavant. Évolution Au fur et à mesure que la série évolue, l’enthousiasme des lecteurs devient grandissant, poussant Midam et le rédacteur en chef de Spirou, Patrick Pinchart, à passer de la demi-page à la pleine page. Puis, après 4 ans d'existence, Kid Paddle sort en album aux éditions Dupuis. Fort de ce succès, ressenti donc même à travers les ventes des albums, les ayants droit décident d'exploiter le personnage sur d’autres supports : ainsi, en 2002, le premier Kid Paddle Magazine apparaît, et un an plus tard, une première saison de 52 épisodes présente Kid Paddle dans un dessin animé diffusé sur les écrans de France, Belgique, Suisse et Québec. À l'achèvement de la deuxième et dernière saison, 104 épisodes ont été produits et multidiffusés dans plus d’une vingtaine de pays. Dans le but de ravir les fans de la série, des centaines de produits dérivés ont été créés à l’effigie du héros dans les domaines du textile, de la bagagerie, de la papeterie, des jeux vidéo, du jouet, etc. Pour gérer de manière optimum la licence « Kid Paddle », veiller à la bonne exploitation des univers créés par Midam, ce dernier crée en 2000, la société Midam Productions dans ce but et dont la gestion sera confiée à Araceli Cancino, épouse dudit dessinateur avec qui il s'est donc associé. Puis, en 2004, une série « spin off » de Kid Paddle intitulée Game Over et mettant en scène l’avatar virtuel de Kid Paddle : Le Petit Barbare évoluant dans un jeu vidéo. Pour ce projet, Midam collabore avec Adam Devreux au dessin et s’entoure de divers scénaristes. Le succès pour elle sera presque égal à sa grande sœur. Et enfin, en 2009, Midam crée sa propre structure éditoriale et de gestion de droits dérivés. Il s’associe toujours avec Araceli Cancino, ainsi qu’avec Dimitri Kennes, ancien Directeur Général de Dupuis. La première lettre de leur prénom donnera le nom à leur entreprise : MAD Fabrik. Cette société reprend les droits sur l’ensemble de l’univers Kid Paddle le 1er juillet 2010 et s’appuie sur une gestion centralisée et exclusive de la marque'.'